Behind The Pokerface
by Judroozz
Summary: "Does that mean that maybe you're attracted to me or maybe you'll come to Sam's?" What if Addison hadn't turned Pete's offer to play some poker at Sam's down? Set in 1x06 and after. PADDISON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here's my first Private Practice fic. This is what I think should've happened when Pete came to Addison's house to ask her to play poker with him and the guys. This is the first chapter and I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**I know I haven't written in quite a long time and I haven't updated my other stories in ages, but I'm back now, with a new name (it used to be NCISloverTIVA) and a new addiction.:)**

**I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

She opened the door, expecting to see Naomi's date, surprised to find Pete standing there, a bottle of beer in his hand and a cocky smile on his face. "Hey." He simply said.

"Hey." She said surprised, looking at him questioningly.

"Cooper and I are next door… at Sam's, playing poker and having some drinks. I thought you'd wanna join us." He said, bringing the bottle within her reach, a semi-innocent expression on his face. "Wanna join us?" The cocky expression back in it's place.

"You're a little bit drunk." She said, giving him an amused look.

"And you, too, could be a little bit drunk." He said, grinning at her

"You're drunk, and you're flirty. Go away." She said, a slightly smug expression on her face.

She tried to close to door again, but was stopped by Pete. "Or… I can come in, and we could actually get to know one another outside of work…" He said, hoping she'd say yes.

She couldn't believe he was standing outside her door, offering to spend time with each other. She was about to say something when he spoke again. "You're attracted to me, you've admitted it…" He said, like that would change something

"Yeah, well… I'm not attracted to you anymore." She said, not believing herself when the words came out of her mouth. She was _so _attracted to him. She nodded, more to assure herself than him, before closing the door in his face.

"You're attracted to me right now!" He yelled from the other side of the door. She let out a chuckle and opened the door again, slightly surprised at how close their faces suddenly were. He just looked at her with open mouth, waiting for her to say or do something.

"Maybe." She whispered seductively. She heard his breath hitch in his throat and his face inched closer. It took all of her willpower not to do the same, but she knew that, no matter how much she wanted it, she shouldn't kiss him. Not there, not at that moment. No matter how attractive he was, at that moment he was also drunk and she knew it wouldn't end well if they would kiss. Because she was sure kissing would lead to something else, something she didn't want it to lead unless she was more than just another women he could sleep with to him. She wanted more, and he knew that.

She snatched the bottle of beer out of his hand and closed the door again, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she leaned against the door. The moment had only taken a second, but it had sure taken it's toll. The attraction was back in full force. Since the dreams she hadn't been able to keep her mind off him, but since her friend the showerhead it had become easier to deal with. Though right at that moment, she really really needed to pay him a visit again.

"Does that mean that _maybe _you're attracted to me or _maybe _you'll come to Sam's?" Pete asked from the outside, slightly slurring.

She sighed desperately. How was she ever going to be able to think - and breathe - normally around him, how was she ever going to keep herself from sleeping with him when he acted like that. _How _was she ever going to keep herself from _loving _him...

"You'll see." she yelled, not wanting to open the door again, afraid she'd do something she might regret later. She couldn't trust herself around him, because then things would go wrong. She wanted him, desperately, but he didn't want her in the same way. She wanted Pete, the whole package, while he just wanted bedroom-Addison. Addison in matching panties and bra, or just Addison in _no_ panties or bra.

"I can't wait." She heard through the door, his voice sultry and barely above a whisper.

She had to fight the urge to throw the door open and jump him as shivers went down her spine. Pulling the curtain aside a little, she peeked through the window, watching him pace in front of her door.

"What did you do with my date?" She heard Naomi ask behind her.

Turning around, she sighed, secretly not wanting to stop looking at him. "That _wasn't _your date, that was _my _date." She said, not seeing Naomi raise her eyebrows as she looked out of the window again, staring at the man she wanted to be with. "My unsuitable, flirty, drunk… _oh _so attractive date." She said, letting out a deep sigh.

Naomi chuckled. "Oh my god, you are so lost. You're falling in love!" She said, the sound of her voice growing with each word. Addison quickly shushed her friend. Naomi looked at her questioningly and Addison walked closer, away from the door.

"He is still outside my door, waiting for me to come with him to play poker at Sam's." She whispered.

Naomi chuckled again. "And you think he didn't hear you say how week in the knees he makes you?" Naomi asked with raised eyebrows, a teasing smile on her face.

A look of terror crossed Addison's face and she hit her forehead with her right hand. "Oh no. Damn it, damn it, damn it, Nae! Why didn't you stop me?!" She whispered loudly.

"What?"Naomi said with a surprised expression on her face. "How was I supposed to stop you? I didn't even know he was still there!"

Sighing, Addison started pacing. "Relax, Addie, it's not that bad. He already knew it anyway, and maybe he didn't even hear you."Naomi said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, right."Addison said with a deep sigh.

"Addie, come on. Don't worry so much, he finds you at least as attractive, you know that. I've known Pete for a long time, but I've never seen him act like _this _around a woman. Don't think the feelings are one-sided, honey, because they're _not_." Naomi said with a small smile, stopping the pacing by grabbing her friend by her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Go play poker with him, but, be careful, I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Naomi said, looking Addison in the eyes.

Addison sighed again and took a deep breath. "Okay."

The bell rang again and they smiled at each other. "Now he's really here!" Addison squealed.

Naomi rolled her eyes and hit Addison's arm playfully, not able to keep the smile from her lips. "Stop it!" She whispered. "I'll call you later so we can chat." She said, hugging her friend before walking towards the door.

When Naomi was gone, Addison looked in the mirror, trying to fix her hair and make-up. She looked at herself for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking towards the door, preparing herself for the handsome man with the cocky grin that made her knees go weak.

--

He looked around, breathing in the cool evening air. It sobered him up a little bit, and he now realized what he had done. He started to get nervous when he realized he was going to be by her side for the rest of the night.

He looked up when the door finally opened and he saw her. He saw her every day but he was still not used to how beautiful she was. Every time he saw her she seemed more beautiful than the time before and he could never get enough of her.

He couldn't help his heart from missing a beat when she smiled her breathtaking smile and hearing her voice made him unable to think about anything else than her. She had a surprisingly big effect on him, something he wasn't used to anymore, and she had made him go out of his mind more than once. One sway of her hips was enough to make him want to do unbelievably dirty things to her. But smelling her perfume or feeling her skin on his made him completely loose it. Since their kiss he had been very attracted to her, but it were the little interactions between them that had made him fall in love with her.

The glance Naomi had thrown him when she walked away with her date had told him she knew. She knew he was waiting for Addison, and she knew how he felt about her. Naomi _always _knew. But the most important thing the glance told him was not to screw it up. If he would, he would have to deal with Naomi. But he wouldn't screw it up, he would make it work, because he couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt about a woman he felt about Addison. True, he had been married, and he _had_ loved Anna, but things had been different. _Anna _was different. It had taken longer to fall for Anna, and even when he had, he had never felt as happy as he did now.

Closing the door she turned around, looking up at him with a smile and wrapping her arms around her small form to keep herself warm.

"You came." He said, smiling happily at her.

"You waited for me." She said, the surprise evident in her voice. She slowly closed the distance between them by taking small steps towards him, her cute smile growing.

"Yeah, well, we wouldn't want you to get lost, now would we?" He asked, looking down at her when she stood in front of him, smiling sweetly at her.

He had never felt better, the flirting came so natural to them and they were both completely at ease, not able to stop smiling at each other. He knew that, now, it was different. If they wanted, they really could _be_ something, it was just a matter of time, and somehow, he was sure it would happen that night. The way she looked him in his eyes gave him hope, hope that maybe, she felt the same way about him.

She grinned flirtatiously at him, cocking one eyebrow. He looked irresistible and it took a lot of her willpower not to close the distance between them and kiss him. Though this night was not a date, they _were _spending time together and they were flirting a _lot. _So, she should at least wait until the end of the evening before kissing him. Also, he was acting like a true gentleman, kissing him would definitely change that.

After having stared into each others eyes for a moment, she spoke, pointing her head towards Sam's house. "Shall we go play some poker?"

He grinned at her and nodded, letting her walk past him before following her, his hand itching to put it on the small of her back. Their hips softly bumped against each other as they walked and he felt his heart starting to beat rapidly. She was going to be his death someday.

**A/N: So, that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas, tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter!:) Thanks for all the sweet reviews!**

**Enjoy and please review afterwards!**

_After having stared into each others eyes for a moment, she spoke, pointing her head towards Sam's house. "Shall we go play some poker?"_

_He grinned at her and nodded, letting her walk past him before following her, his hand itching to put it on the small of her back. Their hips softly bumped against each other as they walked and he felt his heart starting to beat rapidly. She was going to be his death someday._

As they walked towards Sam's house, their shoulders touching, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She smiled contently as she looked at the dark ocean, the chilly breeze playing with her hair, and he wondered how someone could be that beautiful…Her hair lit up like fire in the moonlight, making her a devil and angel all in one. A devil because every time he saw that flash of red, in or outside the office, his heart started to beat faster and he couldn't think about anything except for how it would be to let his fingers slowly run through the shiny red hair, the smell of her shampoo lingering on his fingertips afterwards. The hair fitted her better than anyone else and made her fiery and determined, it made her special. She was a devil because it was because of her he was acting like a teenager all over again, but most of all, she was an angel. She would always be an angel to him, because only angels could be so beautiful, only an angel could make him feel like this.

The angel turned her head towards him and looked up at him, noticing he had been staring at her. "What?" She asked, a small smile on her lips as she stopped walking and looked in his eyes.

He stopped too and smiled at her, turning his whole body towards her. "Nothing, you just… you seem so more relaxed and happier than you were when I first met you."

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear with her slender fingers. Her fingers, so slender and feminine, so Addison. Oh how he wanted to take her hand and wrap his own fingers around hers, enjoying the electricity jolts that would be sent through his body, and maybe, also hers.

"I am." She said, bringing him back to the real world, the content smile still on her face.

"Good." He simply said, smiling at her. He gazed in her blue eyes for a second before slowly starting to walk again, feeling her hand wrap around his as he took his second step and she started to walk too. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her soft skin on his and the familiar jolts to electricity course through his veins. He looked at her and smiled when their eyes met, the world around them disappearing.

They snapped out of their trance when they reached the stairs leading towards the beach, away from her house. They smiled shyly at each other before he let her go down the stairs first, their hands still clasped together.

"So, how come it changed so fast? Don't tell me it's the Californian air or something…" He said semi-warningly, a teasing expression on his face.

She smiled at him. "It's not the air, don't worry. It's just… the people. The people make me happy, Naomi and Sam, Cooper and Violet, Dell…" She said, looking at the ocean again. "You…" She continued, a small smile on her face. She looked at him again, smiling the sweetest smile possible.

He raised his eyebrows, surprised she would say something like that. He was happy, though, very happy. He smiled and chuckled slightly. "I make you happy?"

"Yes." She said, and looked at the sea, trying to hide her blush and smiling shyly. _He had _no _idea._ Everything about him made her happy. His voice, his smile… even talking about him made a smile appear on her lips and her heart jump.

"Is it because my touch heals? They say I have good hands, you know." He said, a cocky grin on his face, enjoying the fact she was trying and failing so hard to hide her blush. He tried to keep the overwhelming feelings of happiness inside of him in check, but failed, because he made her happy… _he _made _her, _Addison Montgomery, the most special woman on earth, _happy_.

She chuckled. "No, just because… because you're Pete." She said, smiling up at him sweetly. "Although I try to hide the fact that I think it is, the bantering and flirting is quite fun." She said, grinning at him. And of course, he was a damn good kisser. One of the best she had ever had, for sure.

He looked at her with a small smile, surprised at her sudden honesty and how kind she suddenly was. "That's a good answer." He said, not really knowing what else to say. She had kind of overwhelmed him, he was used to the two of them mocking each other with a flirty undertone, but now she was nice, sweet. It was one of the first times they really talked, that he got to see the _real _Addison Montgomery. He loved to flirt with her and he had come to adore the flirty Addison Montgomery, but he had fallen in love with the sweet, real Addison Montgomery, the one that was strong and dared to leave her life behind and move to an entirely different city, the one that opened up to him. Maybe she was just being nice to him because she thought he wouldn't remember the next day because of the alcohol, or maybe she really wanted to be nice to him. But maybe, the usual mocking was only because there were always other people around and she had to keep up appearances, act like she didn't like him. Maybe, she was experiencing the same feelings he was, and was that her way of dealing with them. _Maybe…_

He liked to think that was the truth, he wished it. He shouldn't though, because he knew it wasn't true. To her, he was something to 'scratch the itch', the fact that she was having or had had dreams about him probably meant nothing, who was he kidding? She was just a wonderful woman, the most amazing person on the planet, she was someone with a good heart who would worry about others before she would even start to _think_ about herself, someone who was nice to him, no matter how much he mocked her.

They suddenly noticed they were at Sam's house, standing in front of his backdoor. They smiled guiltily at each other before he opened the door for her, looking into her eyes when he held the door open for her with his free hand, smiling at her when he noticed how close she was. She smiled the sexiest smile possible back at him and her breath tickled his skin, making him want to push her up against the door and kiss her senseless, although it wouldn't be senseless, because it would never be senseless with her, that was impossible.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, waiting for him to either make a move or say something, and he was about to do that when sadly, Cooper did it for him. "Typical," He said, his voice slightly sarcastic, "you went to get more beer, but instead of that, you bring a girl."

The moment they looked up, annoyed he had ruined their little moment, he seemed to notice it wasn't just a girl, it was Addison, and they quickly let go of each others hands. "Addison! You brought… Addison!" Cooper said with a voice that was too high, clear that he had been drinking. "Uh, would you like something to drink? Beer, wine?" He asked, smiling foolishly at her. "Ehm, wine, please." She said, chuckling slightly at the way he stumbled towards the kitchen.

As Cooper poured her a glass of wine she felt hand soothingly going up and down her back and she relaxed, smiling up at him, something that didn't go unnoticed by Cooper, drunken or not, who was looking at their little interaction as he put the cork back on the bottle.

"Let's go play some poker." Cooper said with a funny smile, handing her her wine and walking back to the kitchen to grab another beer.

"Do you need any explanations of the rules?" Pete asked as the two of them walked towards the couch, his hand subconsciously sliding further across her back until his arm was wrapped loosely around her waist.

She smiled at him. "I am sure I can manage." She said as she sat down, immediately missing his arm but happy at how close they were sitting to each other.

"Are you really sure?" He asked with a cocky grin, giving it one last chance.

She rolled her eyes. "I can _play _poker, Pete."

Pete looked at her slightly surprised. "You can?" He asked.

She was about to reply when Sam appeared in the doorway. "Are you kidding? I lost thousands of dollars to that woman in college, she's like a poker-goddess." He said, grinning at her as he walked towards to kitchen to grab a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Is she now?" Pete said with raised eyebrows and directed his burning questioning look at her, desperate to find out more.

She hit his arm playfully. "Don't sound so surprised, mister!" She said, semi-warningly. "I bet I can beat you anytime." Sounding like the very confident woman she was.

He smirked. "You're on!" He said confidently, looking into her eyes with a defiant look in his eyes.

As they were standing in the kitchen, Cooper nudged Sam. "Dude, you've seen them both play, who do you reckon is gonna win?" Cooper asked before downing his beer.

Sam shook his head at him. "I don't know, it's a tough call."

They both looked back at Pete and Addison again and Sam rolled his eyes when he saw they were looking into each others eyes intensely with flirtatious smiles on their lips, not able to take their eyes off each other. Their faces were dangerously close and they looked ready to devour each other, their eyes burning with want and secret feelings.

"You think she has _any _idea of what she does to him?" Cooper said just hard enough for Sam to hear as he noticed Pete was having trouble controlling himself. "I mean, she's hot, smart, funny… she's a real catch, and she knows it…"

Sam thought about it for a moment while watching Addison and Pete have a silent conversation before shaking his head. "I don't think so… I mean, she knows she's beautiful and what she could do to a man, any man, but someway that confident woman isn't that sure anymore about the power she can have over a man when she really likes the guy." He said smiling lovingly at the woman that had been one of his closest friends for such a long time. "And she likes him, a _lot._" He continued as he walked out of the kitchen.

"But that's…" Cooper started indignantly as he followed Sam, already adoring his new co-worker.

"ridiculous." Sam finished for him. "I know."

They made their way to the other couch and sat down, both looking confused when Addison hit Pete on his chest, an incredulous look on her face. Cooper looked at her questioningly and Addison explained. "He said we should play strip poker instead of regular poker to see if I would still be as confident about my poker skills as I am now." She said, rolling her eyes.

Sam's eyebrows shot up and he was about to comment when Cooper yelled drunkenly. "I agree with Pete! We should definitely play strip poker! It's so much more fun!"

Pete chuckled and took a big gulp from his beer, wrapping an arm around Addison and looking down at her. "Well, if Cooper agrees, we should do it right? We don't wanna upset him."

Addison laughed but shook her head determinedly. "If we're really gonna play strip poker I'm out of here."

Cooper pouted. "It's not as much fun without women, men aren't half as sexy." He slurred softly.

Pete chuckled again at the sight of his drunken friend. "How much I'd love to play strip poker, the goddess has spoken." He said, smiling at Addison as she sipped from her wine, looking perfectly comfortable under his arm. "Let's just go play some regular poker before it get's too late and we have to stay here because we're to drunk and tired to go home." Pete said, glancing at the clock.

They got more drunk and tired by the hour as they played a couple of games. Cooper had fallen asleep on the couch halfway through the fifth game and Addison's eyes were falling shut more and more every minute.

Sam stood from the couch and looked at Cooper before directing his attention to Pete and Addison. "I'm going to go to bed…" He said, slightly slurring. "You two can stay here if you want." With that he stumbled away, leaving Pete and Addison looking at each other.

After a while he spoke, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Do you want me to bring you home, or do you want to stay here?"

"Let's just stay here." She said, not wanting to leave his strong comfortable arm that was still draped around her.

"Okay." He said, lying down on the couch and pulling her with him, wrapping his arms around her. She was surprised at first, but soon snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest.

"Good night." He said, smiling sweetly at her as she looked up at him.

She smiled back at him, looking at his lips for a moment before looking back into his eyes, noticing he had decreased the distance between their faces. She looked into his eyes and couldn't resist him any longer. She inched closer and her lips were finally reunited with his, something she hadn't been able to stop thinking about since the first time they had kissed.

The kiss was soft and slow and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. His arms tightened around her waist and their bodies were pressed against each other as she moved on top of him. Her tongue pushed against his lips, asking for access. She tasted like the perfect mix sweetest honey, soft melting fudge and Belgian chocolate all in one, unique and perfect, and he never wanted to let go of her, but soon, they were in desperate need for air and they reluctantly pulled back. They stared into each others eyes, smiles on their lips.

"That was…" She started with a hoarse voice, her lips slightly bruised from the kiss.

"An amazing kiss." He finished for her, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She simply nodded at him, her mind too clouded to think of anything else to say.

She let her hand wander down his cheek, smiling slightly. "Good night." She then whispered, laying her head back on his chest.

"Good night." He whispered back, his left hand secured around her waist as his right hand was tangled in her hair, hoping that the smell would linger on his fingertips afterwards.

As he looked at her angelic face, he wondered how he was ever going to get some sleep when he had just kissed the beautiful woman that was now falling asleep in his arms. He sighed softly and he stared at the ceiling, _that had been one hell of a kiss…_

**A/N: Sooo, quite a long chap… I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up somewhere next week, I think.**

**Please review!**

**BlueButterfly88**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Yeah! It's 2 AM and I'm really tired but I finished the chapter! It's probably not very good because I'm **_**exhausted, **_**but well, at least I uploaded.:) But now I'm really gonna sleep.**

**Have fun reading and please review!**

She woke up because of a loud thud and opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright light, and found herself lying on top of a sleeping man, his arms wrapped around her, her face buried in the crook of his neck and their legs tangled. She tried to remember how she had gotten there and smiled when the previous night came rushing back to her.

That kiss… it had been one hell of a kiss, even better than the one in the stairwell – or maybe that was just because they had been drunk, she didn't know – Suddenly she tensed and bolted right up, making the sleeping man beneath her stir in his sleep and a sharp pain shoot through her head, she had a damn _hangover_. A hangover because _they had been drunk,_ they had been drunk and they had _kissed_. She had done the _one _thing she had promised herself _and _Naomi she wouldn´t do, because it was stupid and she would end up with a broken heart, just like the previous OB/GYN. Pete wasn´t a family guy, he had been once, and he had promised himself he would never be again. Pete wasn´t good for her, because she _wanted _a family guy. But there was just one problem, kissing him had felt so good that she was willing to give up her dreams of having a family just to do it again, just to be able to kiss him and to have his arms wrapped around her. Pete was _wrong,_ and that was what made him even more attractive.

She sighed, why was life so complicated? Why was _love _so complicated? She looked around and noticed she was the only one awake. Looking over at Cooper she smiled, realizing it had been him who had woken her up. He was lying on his belly between the couch he had been sleeping on and the coffee table, snoring slightly.

She looked down at the sleeping form beneath her an couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked. _That _was the man she had fallen in love with, the one that made her heart flutter and her knees buckle, just by smiling at her. As she lay down on his chest again she relaxed, staring at his face for a while before closing her eyes and sighing contently when he wrapped his arms tighter around her in his sleep. She snuggled closer and smiled happily, wondering what life would be like if she could wake up like this every day, with him by her side and his arms wrapped around her. But she shouldn't think about that…

Yes, he had been amazingly sweet for her the previous night, - which had only made her want him more – but he was _Pete_, the man that couldn't connect, the one that hadn't been in a real relationship since his wife had died, _eight years ago._

He was Pete… the man that made her smile – even when she didn't want to – just by smiling his cocky grin at her. Pete was the _one _guy that made her heart stop beating and her mind go crazy. Pete was better, better than Derek, better than mark, he was than both of them together.

One kiss – now two – had been enough to make her feel like he was different, more. Pete made her feel different, better than any of her other love-interests ever had. Of course, she had been happy with them, she wouldn't, couldn't, deny that. But they had never lasted, there had always been something that had made it less perfect, that had made her feel less comfortable with the situation. She had love them both, she still did. They had been her best friends for a _long _time and they would always have a piece of her, but just not enough.

She had hated them both once, she had felt the tears stinging behind her eyes every time she had thought back to the happy times, the times everything was okay and easy. But now, she just smiled at the sweet memories of a different life, of a woman she wasn't anymore. Now, she smiled at new memories, memories that were even better.

God, she hated mixed feelings… _and _hangovers.

~Cooper's POV~

He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as he saw the much too bright light that almost blinded him. He sat up slowly and felt the stinging headache of a hangover start to come up. He groaned and rubbed his temples as he looked around the room, trying to recall the previous night. When his eyes fell on Pete and Addison he couldn't help but smile.

Only a fool wouldn't see they had feelings for each other, and luckily, he wasn't a fool. He noticed the secret stares at each other and the flirtatious grins, the want in their eyes and the quick glances at each others kissable lips.

They were so right for each other, and that was quite rare, especially for Pete. He was happy with his new co-worker, she made Pete a different person, she made him believe in relationships and - most importantly – love again. Pete was ready for it, it had taken him a _long _time, but he was ready, ready to be with someone again, to love someone. And that someone was Addison obviously, it couldn't be someone else. He knew you could love multiple people and when something didn't work out, you had to move and find somebody else to love, but somehow, he couldn't believe that when it came to Addison Pete. They made him believe there was one special person for someone, one that you would love more than all the others.

Like he loved Violet… he hadn't loved many women, so he hadn't really someone to compare her with and he didn't know if he loved her more… but he knew he loved her, and that was something very rare for him. He just wished it would be as easy for him as it was for Pete and Addison. Everyone who looked at them – except for the fools, of course – could see they were in love, that they would end up together eventually, because it was inevitable. It was easy for them, they were safe, because it was obvious the other one loved them back so they had nothing to worry about, they were so lucky.

He saw Addison shift in Pete's arms and Pete wrap his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer against him. She let her hands slide up his chest until they were wrapped around his neck and buried her face further into the crook of his neck, making a smile appear on Pete's face. He chuckled softly, knowing they were both fully awake but acted like they weren't, because that would mean awkwardness and letting go of each other, which of course neither of them wanted.

He let out a cough, making Addison look up and tense when she saw he was awake. He smirked. "Slept well?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." She said softly, trying to hide her blush by burying her face back in the crook of his neck, her body relaxing again when she inhaled his scent.

He chuckled. "Fine, fine." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'll stop if you tell me what time it is. The clock is on the wall behind me but it hurts to move." He said, grimacing when he shifted slightly.

She raised her head again and looked at the clock, narrowing her eyes to see what time it was. "It's 8 o'clock… Shit, I gotta go home, get ready." She said, getting up carefully, trying not to wake Pete. As she stood she almost fell back on the couch again, her hand flying to her head.

"Uggh, I hate hangovers." She mumbled, walking away to go find her shoes after she had found her balance again.

As soon as she was gone he turned to Pete. "So, did you get _any _sleep?" He asked, a knowing look on his face.

Pete opened his eyes and turned his head towards him, a satisfied grin on his face. "Barely, but that's okay. I just watched her." He said with a dreamy smile.

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "She's really got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she."

Pete rolled his eyes. "If Violet would kiss you and then snuggle up to your chest with the intention of falling asleep in your arms, would you go to sleep or would you look at her all night and cherish the memory?" Pete asked, a knowing expression on his face.

Cooper sighed. "Fair enough, but she does have you wrapped around her finger." He said, smirking when he said the last sentence.

Pete just looked at him for a moment. "Yeah, she does." He admitted before getting up and walking away, leaving a stunned Cooper behind.

~Addison's POV~

The elevator doors opened and she stalked out, checking her watch. She was only slightly late, nothing to worry about. She smiled at Dell as he greeted her from behind his desk.

"Hi, Dell." She said, smiling at him as he handed her her files.

"Late night?" He asked, grinning knowingly at her.

She chuckled. "Yeah, something like that. Do you know where Naomi is?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah, she's already in the conference room."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, shoot. Am I that late?" She asked, checking her watch once again.

"Well, you are kinda late… but the rest isn't here yet either, so I guess you're safe." He said, reassuring her with a smile.

She let out a sigh of relief, nodding at him. "Okay, thanks." She said, and gave him a smile before she quickly walked towards the conference room.

When she entered she noticed Naomi was sitting at the table, working on a report. "Hi, Nae, I'm really sorry I'm late." She said, walking towards the small table against the wall to get a cup of much-needed coffee.

She sat down and rummaged through her purse, looking for some aspirins. When she had finally found them she took two in, taking a large gulp of coffee with it. Naomi raised her eyebrows at her as she just looked at her, waiting for her to notice it.

When Addison just kept drinking her coffee she decided to ask. "What happened last night that makes you take _two _aspirins and drink your coffee like water?" She asked.

Addison stopped drinking her coffee and looked at her. "Ugh, I guess I was a little too enthusiastic to drink wine…" She said. "My head hurts."

"And…" Naomi urged, wanting her to tell her what had happened. "Come on, what happened between the two of you?"

Addison grinned at her friend. "We kissed." She said. "It was just… he was a gentleman all night, he was so nice, so different from how he normally behaves. We played some poker and got kinda drunk… and then we crashed there."

Naomi smiled at her. "You kissed? You _just _kissed? _Nothing _more?"

Addison smirked. "Well, we slept together…" She said, smiling at her friend. "I mean… we both slept on the same couch… in each others arms." She continued and grinned. "It just felt so… right…"

Naomi smirked at her. "You're _so _in love that even _Bizzy_ would probably see it."

Addison laughed at Naomi's joke. "Well, then it must be _very _obvious!"

"Oh, it's obvious, _believe _me." Naomi chuckled. "You're like a child that just found a house full of candy." Addison giggled at Naomi's comparison and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably.

As they laughed the guys and Violet walked in, sitting down and looking at them. "What's so funny?" Cooper asked, a smile on his face.

Naomi just shook her head, the smile still on her lips. "It's nothing, let's just start the meeting." She said, glancing at Pete and noticing he was already looking at Addison, smiling at her when she looked back.

Addison couldn't help but smile at him when she noticed he had already been looking at her and soon her thoughts wandered off. She couldn't stop thinking about how perfect the previous night had been and how amazing it had felt to wake up in his arms. She wished that could happen every day, but wondered if that was what he wanted too. Only a few weeks ago he had told her he wasn't planning on marrying again, but that if she wanted fun, he would be there. She didn't want fun, but she did want him…

She looked at him again and sighed. What should she choose? He looked up at her and smiled, a sweet smile, not one of those cocky ones he normally gave her, it was a sincere smile. Maybe, just maybe, he had changed his opinion? Because of her? Maybe they _could _be together?

**A/N: So, that was it for today. Not very long, not very short, I know. Maybe next chapter will be longer, I don't know.**

**Good night!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Hey everybody. Sorry it took me so long to update, but here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks for all those sweet reviews, please make me happy again!**

~~Addison's POV~~

As she grabbed a mug from the cupboard, she softly sang a happy song. She didn't notice Pete walk into the kitchen, or that he stopped to lean against the doorway to listen to her singing. He stood, contently, and watched her, a sweet smile on his face. She put the mug down on the kitchen counter and took hold the coffee pot, pouring hot steaming coffee into her mug. Still singing the song she turned around, ready to drink the warm liquid. She immediately stopped when she noticed him.

She narrowed her eyes. "How long have you been standing there?" she demanded, the mug still near her lips.

He smirked as he pushed himself off of the doorway and took a few steps towards her. "Long enough to know you have a beautiful voice," he told her, the smirk changing into a sincere smile.

She raised her eyebrows and snorted, leaning against the counter to give herself a pose. "Nice try, mister," she responded, trying to act like she wasn't flattered by the compliment.

"What?" He pouted, taking another step towards her. "Don't you believe me?" he asked, looking in her eyes playfully as she did nothing to move away from him.

She smiled at him, looking him up and down. "Should I?"

"Of course," he responded softly, giving her goose bumps when she felt his breath on her skin.

"Then I will," she told him with a small smile, her voice barely above a whisper.

They were standing dangerously close, smiling at each other, happy just to be in the presence of the other. To an outsider, they would've looked like a couple, which was exactly what shot through Naomi's mind when she saw them as she walked into the kitchen. Her entrance made them jump away from each other as soon as they noticed her.

"Hi… Nae," Addison greeted her, glancing at Pete nervously.

"Hi…" Naomi stammered, looking from the one to the other and back.

"Uhm, I have to go… prepare for our patient," she told them. She sent a smile in Pete's direction, who happily returned it. He then watched her with a small smile as she walked away, her hips swaying a little.

As she reached her office she quickly walked inside, sitting down behind her desk to wait for Naomi, who she was sure would burst in any second.

"Okay, so, come on. I want details," Naomi demanded only minutes later as she walked into her office and closed the door, sitting down on her couch.

She smiled at her and stood from behind her desk, walking towards the couch to sit down next to her. "Okay… Well… Do you want the whole night? Or… I mean, I've got a patient coming in any minute… so…" she replied, knowing it would take a long time before Naomi would be done interrogating her.

Naomi chuckled. "Just start."

She grinned at her, taking the box of chocolates from the table and offering her friend one. "Okay," she started, "well, after you left, I went outside, and there he was," she said, her smile getting happier. "We walked to Sam's house together, we eventually even held each other's hand, and we just talked, you know. It was very comfortable… I mean, of course there was tension, but it wasn't forced or anything. It's nice to be in his company," she told Naomi with a smile. "Great, actually, _but_… I don't know what to think of it, you know… I mean, I'm used to him being cocky and arrogant. He always teases me, but now, he was nice, sweet, he was so… different."

Naomi chuckled and she stopped talking, looking at her friend with a questioning expression on her face. "It's nothing, you're just… blind, that's all." Naomi shrugged and received raised eyebrows from her friend. "Come on, go on. You held each other's hand while walking to Sam's?" she asked, bringing Addison back to their original topic.

Addison smiled again. "Yes, yes we did… We walked to Sam's and we held each other's hand... And then, he held the door open for me and we just stared into each other's eyes… it was so… confusing. I mean, it was great… but also confusing." She frowned slightly. "I'm just sure we would've kissed if we would've gotten the chance… but then Cooper interrupted us and it was kind of awkward because Pete and I were standing very close and…" she rambled on, but stopped when there was a knock on the door. She looked up and the door swung open, revealing the man in question.

"Hey," he spoke kindly, grinning at her.

Her face lit up immediately at the sight of him. "Hey," she responded, smiling sweetly at him.

"Uhm, our patient is here," he told her, pointing behind him.

"Okay, I'll be right there." The smile was still on her face.

"Don't let us wait too long," he replied, grinning cockily at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him and her eyes twinkled with pleasure. "What makes you think that?" she asked in a semi-shocked voice and let out a surprised chuckle.

He chuckled smugly and stepped a little closer, not looking anywhere else than her. "Prove me wrong," he told her, his cocky smile still in check as he stared in her eyes, daring her to look away.

"I _will_," she responded daringly, grinning flirtatiously at him.

"Good," he said before turning around, a smug expression on his face.

When he had left the room, she turned to Naomi, smiling smugly at her.

"Jeez, next time get a room!" Naomi told her, looking incredulously at her.

Addison just raised her eyebrows at her. "What?" she asked.

Naomi gave her a 'duh' look. "The _eye-sex_, it was just… unbelievable." She shook her head at the memory.

She grinned mischievously at her. "I wish we'd have to, 'get a room', you know." she responded. Naomi let out a semi-shocked gasp, which only made her laugh. "I have to go Nae, don't want to prove him right." She continued. The mischievous grin was still in place.

"Oh, you're _bad,_ you're _so _bad!" Naomi told her playfully, her eyes full of disbelief.

As she walked to the door, she giggled, and turned around when she opened it, smiling at her friend. "That's not a crime," she responded smugly before walking out of her office.

"No, but you two practically having sex in public just by looking at each other should be!" Naomi yelled after her, a knowing expression on her face, which changed into smug when she turned around and walked back into her office, looking at her friend in astonishment.

"We were _not_…" She started indignantly, "I mean… we were just…" She continued, not really knowing what she actually wanted to say, because actually, Naomi was right.

"Just go, Addie. We'll talk later," Naomi told her warmly. "You don't want to prove him right, do you?" She asked her smugly, trying not to laugh.

She let out a short sarcastic laugh. "Oh, there's not even a word for how bad _you _are." She told her, trying not to smile as she turned around again and quickly walked away.

She chuckled when she heard Naomi's laugh behind her as she walked towards the exam room. She couldn't help but get a little nervous as she got closer. They hadn't been alone in a room for more than ten minutes since what had happened the previous night and she didn't know what would happen. Of course, they wouldn't be _completely_ alone because their patient would also be there, but if it was going to be a repeat from this morning, they might have a problem. The difference was that their co-workers wouldn't be there, there wouldn't be the pressure of Naomi or Cooper searching something behind every glance or smile. She loved them and they kind of gave her hope, but they also pushed her. They pushed her while she actually wanted to take things slow. She didn't even know if she was what Pete wanted, if the feelings were coming from both sides.

She suddenly realized she was standing in front of the exam room and she stopped walking, taking a deep breath before reaching for the door handle.

~Pete's POV~~

"Dr. Montgomery will be right here," he told his patient while he helped her sit down in the chair, hoping that she indeed would be right there.

"Okay, that's good, that's very good." The patient nodded while her hands were on her belly.

After a while he looked at the clock and decided he would go and see where Addison was. After he told his patient he would see where Dr. Montgomery was, he walked out of the room and almost immediately bumped into her. _Her._ _Addison_. He still didn't understand how somebody could be _that _beautiful, but he was happy it was possible.

As he looked down, he smiled lovingly at her. "Hey," he greeted her for the second time that day. Why couldn't he say something better? Why was all he could say was 'hey'? At least it was better than no 'hey' at all.

"Hey," she whispered back, smiling sweetly at him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really…"

"Paying attention?" He finished for her, a smile on his face. "It's okay. I wasn't either," he told her.

She smiled at him and he looked into her sparkling eyes, not daring to close the small remaining distance between them. As he stared in her beautiful blue eyes their smiles faltered slowly and the tension rose. He realized she didn't dare to move either, which actually meant she _did _want to. He slowly put his hand on her hip, hoping she would interpret it as a sign to move closer. He squeezed her hip softly and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips, their eyes never leaving each other as the tension mounted. The distance between their bodies slowly decreased as she set a small step towards him, their bodies brushing against each other.

Suddenly, an agonizing scream woke them out of their little bubble, making their heads shoot up. They ran into the exam room, finding their patient clutching the chair she was in as a contraction washed over her.

"Guess this'll be more than just a check-up, huh?" their patient asked after the contraction was over, still panting slightly.

Addison smiled soothingly at her. "I'm afraid so, Lisa. But you're going to be okay, I promise."

"Is there anyone we can call for you? Your boyfriend or husband?" he asked, looking questioningly at her.

"He kind of… left me," she told them, her expression turning sad slightly. "But he'll come back, he just needs time."

He just raised his eyebrows, not able to believe she would just take him back if he would return.

Lisa seemed to notice because she looked at him and he quickly explained himself. "It can't understand how you'll just take him back." He hoped he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Well, I… Is there a woman you love?" she asked him, looking directly at him. His and Addison's head shot up simultaneously, both taken aback by the question.

There was a small pause before he answered. "Yes," he told her honestly. "I think there is." Was there? Did he love her? He glanced at Addison and saw she was looking at him with a surprised expression on her face. He smiled softly at her, wondering if she knew it was her he meant. Their eyes met and for a moment the rest of the world disappeared, but then Lisa coughed and they looked at her again, slightly ashamed.

She was eying them with a knowing look, a small smile on her face. "I see." She spoke, and he instantly knew what she meant but hoped it wasn't too obvious, not everybody had to know.

Then a new contraction hit her and he didn't have the time to worry about how obvious his love was. He looked at Addison as she tried to help Lisa through the contraction and he knew he loved her, he had never been so sure. The woman in front of him could make shivers go down his spine just by smiling her breathtaking smile at him and one touch was enough to send electricity jolts through his body, and, she made him a better man by just being herself.

Hours later they walked out of the exam room together, feeling quite content with themselves. Lisa had given birth to a beautiful baby boy and there had been no further complications.

"That went well, didn't it?" he asked her, smiling at her as they walked next to each other. "We make a good team."

"Yes we do." She grinned, their hands brushing against each other as they walked. "It went very well."

Just as he wanted to speak again Naomi called her name and they turned around, slightly annoyed that their private moment had – again – been interrupted.

Addison smiled at her best friend. "Hi, Nae."

"Hey, Addie. I was wondering, maybe we could have dinner at yours or mine? You know, girl's night in?" Naomi asked her, smiling hopefully at her.

Addison's face lit up. "Sure, yeah!" she answered, returning Naomi's smile. "Mine? Seven o'clock?"

"See you then," Naomi replied before saying goodbye.

Addison turned to him again and he looked at her, a small smile on his face. "So, I have to go… see you tomorrow?" she asked, as if she was afraid he wouldn't be there.

"Of course." He smiled reassuringly at her.

She grinned at him before saying goodbye and walking away.

He watched her walk away and suddenly knew what he was going to do that evening, he would see her earlier than tomorrow at work, he would see her tonight, because he had just decided Sam would have a drinking buddy that evening.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update sooner next time. Thanks to satan-wears-prada for beta-ing!3**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
